Color my war
by Psycho-Eff KittyKat589
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a color war! The Slytherins will do anything to win, and Hermione is underappreicated. With Lucilla and Keeran Slytherin has a chance! PG-13 now I don't know what the future holds Warning- VERY pro Slytherin with stripping Draco
1. Fight for your Right

Jane is over, and we were watching this movie about a color war. I thought it would be fun if there was a color war at Hogwarts. So...here we go! Warning: INCREDIBLY pro Slytherin and anti Gryffindor.  
  
COLOR MY WAR  
  
(Setting: Draco's fifth year. In order to cheer up the students, Dumbledork decides to host a color war. The only problem is he forgot that the Slytherins would be participating. Not only that but Lucilla Perinax was a student, one who knows to much about various military people and is an excellent stratigist. Her friend Keeran Daray is well... not excatly a military mind... however she has a few a tricks down her shoes, that's all i'm saying for now. BWAHAHA! OKAY ON TO THE STORY!!)  
  
Jane G. plays Lucilla Perinax  
  
Crystal M. plays Keeran Daray  
  
"Students!" Dumbledork called out at "Students!" he called looking at the Slytherin table. They were ignoring him, in fact they were dancing on their table. Suddenly they all stopped Dumbledork sighed maybe they were finally starting to listen to him, but then Lucilla screamed "YOU GOTTA FIGHT!" they all jumped up and down twice "FOR YOUR RIGHT" she yelled they jumped twice again "TO PA------RTY!!" they all screamed together. Snape was nodding his head along with them, listen to music no one else could here. A handy spell Keeran found, it let only the people you wanted to hear your music. So right now only Slytherin house could hear The Beastie Boys. "FREE TIME!! DRACO'S TURN THEN ME!!" Lucilla yelled and everyone jumped off the table except Draco who started dancing. Dumbledork was getting annoyed so he pointed his wand at the Slytherin table and yelled "Finite Incantatem!" all that did was let everyone else hear the music.  
  
Draco kept dancing not caring that he had an audience, he threw off his outer robe. Underneath was teh regular uniform, only he made it look good. He wasn't wearing a sweater vest which made all the difference, the song restarted itself. "Your mom threw away your best porno mag!" All the Slytherin guys yelled.  
  
"Busted!" the girls threw back  
  
Draco kept dancing, he tugged down his tie, in a rather provacative way, then he handed it down to Keeran and winked. He ripped his shirt open when the song sped up more, by now all the girls in the hall were screaming. He ignored it and unbuttoned his low slung pants. Dumbledork was yelling at him to stop when Lucilla yelled "NO NUDITY DRACO!!" So he shrugged and jumped down, stopping to help her onto the table. The music stopped and a diffferent slower song started, Lucilla who was just about every guys 'perfect' girl was now dancing. She wasn't wearing an outer robe to start with so it was all good. She tugged at her tie, singing "Californication". By the end of the song her shirt was completely unbuttoned and everyone was trying to get a good look at her bra. Suddenly she spun around and took the shirt off completly, revealing a lacy black bra. The good thing was that all the male teachers had stopped yelling at them to stop. However McGonagall was screaming at her, where as when Draco was dancing, she didn't say a word.  
  
After Lucilla finished Keeran jumped up on the table and started to sing along with her song.  
  
"Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby."  
  
By now half of the males were standing up, hooting and hollering. Fred and George were screaming louder than the other Gryffindors. She spun around and threw off her tie. McGonagall was hoarse from yelling. Before the shirt could come off Draco jumped back on the table, Lucilla followed. Dumbledork almost had a heart attack.   
  
After the teachers finally got them to stop, everyone left for classes. Lucilla, Keeran, and Draco were the center of attention the rest of the day. Fred and George shamefuly hit on the two girls at every chance. Keeran thought it was cute, Lucilla basked in the glory. Harry, on the other hand, would scream "WHORES!" at them, which pissed the twins off. (Heeheehee!)  
  
The next day at breakfast Dumbledork stood up. "I know the fact that the return of the Dementors has depressed you all," the Slytherins cheered "So, in order to cheer you up, I am hosting a color war. The game is to be hosted next saturday. The object of the game is to hit the other teams with the color of your house. The rules are, if you're hit you must come to the great hall. Your team Common Room is your home base, where you may plot the other teams' loss." The Slytherins jumped up and cheered, Dumbledork chuckled. "Now, you may only hit a person once, and you are not to hit Filch or Mrs.Norris." The Slytherins groaned. "I believe that is all."   
  
*  
  
The next day (Saturday) the Slytherins were sitting in the common room, listening to Lucilla's plan.   
  
"Now here I have set up a chart" she gestured to a large bulliten board behind her with her riding crop. "On the top row we have pictures of every Gryffindor that needs to be hit first. Now here are their names, years, and friends. First we have Hermione Granger because she is obviously brains behind any plot they might have. Next we have Harry Potter it is imparitive that we get him pronto. Why? You may ask, because Potter has an invisiblity cloak. He has to be visible at the Great Hall before the games start after that however he'll run for the cloak we need to get him before he can vanish. Also all Quidditch team members, except Fredrick and George Weasley. They are completely off limits, next we need to get Neville Longbottom." The Slytherins laughed at this statement "Oh laugh will you?" she asked sweetly Keeran and Draco knew that tone and ran to the back of the common room. Lucilla slammed her riding crop into the nearest Slytherin, who used to be Draco. Crabbe "Eep"ed in pain, "Longbottom may be an idiot who can't even make a sleeping draught however he wont hesitate to tell Potter or Granger everything that he sees us do. What happens to people who spy on us?" she asked, The Slytherins screamed for blood. Lucilla grinned, "Right, now memorize this chart. The Gryffindors are listed in order of importance, as you can see Ron Weasley is near the very bottom this is because of how incompetent he is, we don't want to waste our time on him. Besides this will make him more paranoid and he'll probably shoot himself on accident."  
  
"What about the Ravenclaws?!" shouted Keeran  
  
"I made a deal with Cho Chang, they are going to avoid us and go after the Hufflepuffs. That way in the end it's just us, and it'll be fair." she said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you really going to do?" asked Draco from where he and Keeran were sneaking back up to the front.  
  
"I put an idea in Granger's head that the Gryffindors should go after the Ravenclaws. That way we kill two birds with one spell!" she said grinning evilly   
  
"So bascially you double crossed them?" asked a random Slytherin  
  
"Yeah," She said simply. The Slytherins all cheered and ran forward to look at the 'chart', Keeran and Draco came and stood next to her. Keeran looked a bit... off. "What is it?" Lucilla asked.  
  
"What about teams? Me and Draco are on yours... right!?" Lucilla nodded "Can we have a little first year? One of them makes me cookies!!" Lucilla sighed and nodded "YAY, I'm gonna go tell Gabe!!." with that said Keeran ran off in search of Gabe. Draco laughed at her antics. "It's kinda funny, kinda scary." Lucilla said.  
  
"OKAY! Listen up!" Lucilla screamed everyone turned and stared at her. "Right now I'm going to put you in groups, it is extremely important that you stay in these groups. That way if someone gets hit a member of his or her group can get the attacker. There will be 5 groups. Alpha group will be composed of the following people. Blaise Zabini fifth year, Pansy Parkinson fifth year, Millicent Bulstrode fifth year, Michael Corlione sixth year, and Sheena seventh year. Michael is head of the group seeing as how he's the smartest and most mature in the group." Sheena huffed and stormed off while everyone else laughed. "Next we have Beta group they will be composed of all the third and forth years. Heading this group will be Holly McNair. The next group is Omega they will be composed of seventh and sixith years minus Sheena and Michael of course, heading this group will be Marcus Flint who is gracing us with his precence one more year because of that wonderful prank on Potter! Can we have a round of applause for Marcus?" everyone cheered "Okay calm down. The last two groups are The Inner Circle composed of Draco Malfoy, Keeran Daray,-"  
  
"I want this first year!! HE BAKES ME THINGS!!!" Keeran screamed clutching Gabe  
  
"You can have him Keeran! I told you this already. The last to members of this group are Myself, Lucilla S. Perinax, and my personal first year- Leigh." Leigh ran forward and stuck his tongue out at everyone. "Now the last group is Dungeon Patrol, anyone without a group already you are in Dungeon Patrol. Basically you patrol the dugeons hitting any spare people as long as they aren't Slytherins, you will be allowed into Snapes room but don't touch anything. All right I want volunteers to spy on and collect information about the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws" just about everyone's hand shot up. "Okay just about every Slytherin fifth year is way to obvious. Except... Blaise." she smiled at him.   
  
"I'll do it. Even though it means spending time with Gryffindors." he said shuddering "It's for house pride it's worth it."  
  
"Thank you Blaise, you may have to go under cover. Don't worry nothing extreme just not so... Slytherin. In fact we need you to head out a.s.a.p so you're gonna have to change clothes." Lucilla told him, he looked down at his clothes. Though he was dressed as a muggle he looked very debonair in a green silk button up shirt and black slacks. He looked at Lucilla desperatly "You're not going to make me dress like... one of them are you?" she nodded sadly, he shuddered again but steeled himself for the humilation. "Okay, it's for Slytherin after all." she transfigured his clothes quickly. Now instead of looking suave and sexy he looked... like a Gryffindor. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. "Eww." he said "This is just to grotesque. It's so passe. Eugh don't they know grunge died with Kurt Cobain?" Lucilla narrowed her eyes at this comment, she was an infamous Nirvana fan. Then she shugged, he had a point. "Okay, Blaise, go for the gold, the object is to get into Gryffindor tower."  
  
Blaise walked out of the Common Room, shuddering in his clothes. He managed to walk around for a while before realizing he had no clue where the Gryffindors were, or their password. He wandered for another fifteen minutes before bumping into Fred and George. "H-Hello." He said. "That was your first mistake." Fredrick said. "Gryffindors don't say hello to other Gryffindors." George finished. Blaise looked at them. Lucilla said they could be trusted...  
  
"Well, what do you say?" He asked. "Dumb things. Such as Hiya!" Fredrick said, as George watched the hall. "Hiya isn't a word." Blaise said. "We know, it's bloody pathetic. But that's the ways of Gryffindors. And our damn family curse makes us have to put up with it." Fredrick said, sulking slightly. "Mum put us under Imperius and made us take Gryffindor." George added, sulking himself. "Just because we said Slytherin didn't sound so bad." Fredrick finished, shrugging. "We'll get out eventually." They said together. "Any way, if we're caught associating with the enemy, we'll have a lot of memory charms to deal out." George explained. "The password is Chocolate Frog." Fredrick said before they left. George turned around. "By the way, your clothes look to new." And they left. 


	2. Blaise in the Lion's den

Last time on Color My War!! Lucilla, Keeran, and Draco stripped in the Great Hall. This made Fredrick and George Weasley take notice of the two girls, Blaise Zabini was sent undercover for the Slytherins to the Gryffindor common room. However he got lost! Fredrick and George Weasley gave him the password and admitted they should have been in Slytherin! _Oh the drama!!_ Anyway this is KittyKat589 doing this chapter the last one was a joint chapter! Fun times, so yeah on to the story!

  


  


Blaise stopped in front of The Fat Lady, he had been helplessly lost when he saw Ginny Weasley and just followed her here. "Password?" the painting asked.

"Chocolate Frog." he said, the painting swung open and there it was in all it's 'glory' the Gryffindor common room. Blaise shook his head sadly, it was horrid. All the colors clashed and the couches looked so worn, then he spotted the Weasley twins running towards him. They grabbed him and pulled him into a corner, "Listen Blaise we know it's hard to blend with the Gryffindors." George said

"But this is ridiculous you need to quit with the mannerisms!" Fredrick hissed

"What mannerisms?" Blaise asked

"You were looking around disdainfully." George said

"No Gryffindor does that! They actually like it in here." Fredrick added

"God knows why." George said rolling his eyes

"But the color scheme, and the couches are just so tatty. Ugh, and everyone clothing! Your clothing!" Blaise lamented 

"Don't we know it! But that's not the point, listen-" George said

"Hermione is giving a presentation if she can ever get everyone attention." Fredrick finished

"Good Lucilla already gave hers, so we'll have more time to prepare. Also Granger's will undoubtedly be worse. Lucilla is a bit of a military mastermind. She comes from a classical family, hence the name and military training."

The twins nodded "One thing though, it's your vocabulary."

"It's far to extensive for Gryffindor."

"Sorry." Blaise said, the twins shrugged, then Hermione finally got the attention of the common room.

"All right, now that I have everyone's attention I would like to show you my plan. We have to target the Slytherins since they are most likely to pull tricks and cheat," here everybody cheered, Blaise 'hmph'ed but then Fredrick elbowed him and he cheered... kinda. "So here is who we have to target-" 

"Aww Herm we don't have to plan this much. All we have to do is go after the Slytherins they'll never know what hit 'em. We can just wing it! We'll be fine." Ron called out

"No we won't they probably already have a plan, and they are very cunning" Blaise smirked but got elbowed again. "We need to really work on this if we don't want to lose!" She called over the noise.

"Psh Slytherin can't beat us! I mean we get them at Quidditch all the time-" Ron shouted

"This isn't Quidditch!" She called but everyone ignored her. She sighed audibly and came to sit with Fredrick and George, Blaise screamed "Eep!"and dove behind a chair. Fredrick was trying to distract Hermione while George cast a quick invisibility charm, Hermione threw herself down on the chair that Blaise had previously been occupying. " I don't know why I bother." she sighed "It's not like they'll ever learn, I mean at least the Slytherins are probably planning right now unlike them." she gestured to the rabid crowd. "This is pathetic."

"Well you can't expect them to plan." Fredrick said

"Yeah, they're used to-" George added

"What did McGonagall call it?" Fredrick asked

"Sheer dumb luck." they said together 

Hermione started to laugh, "Thanks guys." she said between giggles "Just once though I want to beat Perinax. She's probably got an entire plan worked out already, and here we are. Ugh I wanna wipe that smirk off her face and show her a muggle-born can to just as well as she can!" she said a bit more seriously.

"Aww, our Ickle Mione's all grown up." George said

"And plotting against people." Fredrick finished, Hermione started to giggle again. Blaise decided it was time to leave and headed for the door tapping George on his way so that they would know he left. He quickly slipped out the door and headed for the Slytherin common room. He took the spell off and found the false wall, "Rowena" he whispered and the wall slid open. That was the great thing about Slytherin, very rarely did they have passwords you could easily guess. Lucilla spotted him first, "Well Blaise what did you learn?" she asked

"First things first," he gestured to his clothes "can you please fix this disaster?" she turned his clothing back to the way it was before, "Thank you. Okay, Fredrick and George Weasley got me into the common room and gave me information on what's happening. I was in time to see Grangers speech, basically she said 'We need to target the Slytherins because they will have a better plan, blah blah blah, we need to get into groups.' then her little friend Ronald cut her off. He said quote 'We can wing it.' and said that we would never know what hit us." The entire common room burst out laughing. When it quieted down he continued "Also Granger wants to show you that a mudblood can do just as well as a pureblood." 

Many people snorted at this, "Quiet!" Lucilla said "We need to take her seriously she is quite intelligent regardless of her blood, I know this rarely ever happens but I think that we should adopt her." 

Whispers started flying around the common room, "Are you sure?" Keeran asked though since her mouth was full of blueberry muffin it sounded like "Are oo sir?" Lucilla nodded and smirked. "Uh oh," Keeran whispered after swallowing her muffin.

"What?" Draco asked

"It's never good when she gets that look, she's gonna do something." Keeran told him, he looked over at Lucilla

"Eep!" he said "That look means she's either planning 1) a seduction 2) an all out war or 3) revenge."

"Or all of the above!" Keeran said

  


  


  


HEEHEE!! what will Lucilla do!?!? tune in next time!


End file.
